The Glass Between Us
by iituska
Summary: When weeks went by, my questions about James became less and less. My questions turned out to be more about Edward. Not long before I realized I was more excited to see Edward than him. And that's when I knew I was in love with my husband's cell buddy. All human.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Bpov**

My husband is currently in jail.

I should have left him when I heard that he had dealt drugs.

I didn't.

And I didn't do it even then when he got caught and got in jail.

James Jackson Hunter.

I still loved him, even though I shouldn't.

I get to see him every other day, and we get the family room for every other Saturday.

First we had sex a couple of times in the family room, and it was good.

But then it just wasn't. But I let him get his release, but I didn't want him to... You know.

Anyway, always when I visited him he was late.

I knew he was having the same kind of businesses than before.

I hated it.

Instead, James made his jail buddy, Edward Cullen come to see me.

At first it was really uncomfortable.

But Edward was a good looking guy, and he didn't seem like a criminal, at all.

I didn't ask him what he had done to be in jail, I didn't even want to know.

Always when I visited, James showed up just for a few minutes at the end, or he didn't come at all.

Instead I asked Edward how James was doing.

I don't know if Edward answered honestly to me. I did ask him, and he had said that he couldn't lie to such a beautiful woman like me.

Oddly enough, I believed him.

When weeks went by, my questions about James became less and less.

My questions turned out to be more about Edward.

Not long before I realized I was more excited to see Edward than James.

And that's when I knew I was in love with my husband's cell buddy.


	2. Chapter 1

**1.**

**Bpov**

I should have stopped going to the prison when I noticed James' absence.

I didn't, because it thought it was just… He was in jail, I thought it was just that.

I still go there, even if I don't see James at all.

I went to see Edward.

Though, James didn't know about that.

I had said to him that I was tired of this shit, that if he still wanted to be with me he would see me.

He didn't show up.

We signed the divorce papers, but I didn't tell him about Edward.

What there was to tell, anyway?

Well, I was in love with him, but of course even Edward doesn't know that.

I remember when I went so see James, I hadn't paid much attention on what I was wearing.

Now, though, I wanted to look good for Edward.

Maybe I was just desperate.

I got the feeling that Edward wanted to see me.

Unlike James.

I was very bitter about that.

I know, I am in love with Edward, but I guess I still felt something for James, too.

I know James didn't care about me the same way Edward did.

Edward always asked how I was doing, and if everything was okay.

James never did that.

But, right now, I was going to see Edward.

I was excited to see him, again.

I signed up on the gate and told I was visiting Edward Cullen.

Guards let me in and I waited Edward to show up behind the glass.

I was very impatient.

"Hey Beautiful", I heard suddenly.

"Edward", I said as smile spread on my face.

"That's better", he chuckled."Hey", I whispered.  
"You okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah… It's just been so hard lately, the divorce and all", I said.

I was still pretty hurt about it. It wasn't easy for me.

It had been so easy for James.

"That bastard", Edward hissed.

Edward seemed so scary at the times. Especially if he got angry.

Though, he was never angry at me.

"Yeah"

"I just can't understand that Hunter… I would never let a woman like you go", Edward said and gave me a slight smirk.

Oh yeah, if I just was his.

Edward's.

I wanted to be his.

I smiled to him, but it wasn't a real smile.

"Bella", Edward sighed.

He knew me too well.

He knew me better than my ex-husband.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Oh I wanted to tell him how miserable I was when I was alone.

How I missed a man beside me.

A real man, not James, but Edward.

How lonely I felt when I just sat at home, packing my stuff and looking for a new apartment.

"Nothing"

That was all I said.

"Bella, don't lie", Edward almost growled, and I could see his eyes darken.

I shook my head.

Like I could tell him.

"I wish I could just hug you right now", I heard him mutter to himself.

I wished that more than anything.

"I got to go", I said as I stood up.

Edward's brows furrowed.

"Don't go, Bella", he pleaded.

"I really need to go", I whispered.

He sighed.

"You will come to see me again, right?" Edward asked worried, like he didn't believe I would show up. Silly man.

I nodded.

"Of course"

Where else would I go, what else would I do, than see him?

* * *

**AN: So, here you have my new story and the first chapter.**

**Let me know what you liked... I have written few chapters ready, so I will update in a few days.**

**-iituska**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bpov**

I go to visit Edward on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, sometimes on Saturdays or Sundays too.

It was just that I missed him so much.

But then again, I didn't know him at all.

I just knew he was caring, gentle man.

But I didn't dare to ask him how he got in jail.

I didn't want to ruin everything.

But also, I was afraid of James.

What if he sent his guys to my – well, his – house?

Who would be there to protect me?

No one.

Edward had said James can't know about us.

What us? There is no 'us'.

I think he meant that there can never be an 'us'.

So I didn't want to carry that hope inside me.

It was pointless.

Edward didn't like me like that.

And of course, I didn't want any problems for him.

Still, I was miserable knowing that I would be alone. Always.

"You're very quiet today, Bella", Edward said softly.

I sighed.

"Yeah"

"What's wrong?" He asked so sincerely and gently, it brought tears to my eyes.

I remembered all the bad things happening to me. James,house, divorce, money, everything.

I began to cry.

"Bella", Edward sighed which sounded really suffering. He pushed his hand against the glass, as to touch me, but the glasswould always keep us apart. If not that, then James.

"I wish I could touch you and comfort you, whisper kind words in your ear", he murmured, and he really was worried.

"I'm so lonely", I sobbed.

"Oh, Bella", he whispered.

He looked so miserable when he couldn't do anything.

After that episode, Edward had been really distant towards me.

I was becoming worried if it was something I said or did.

What if he was going to say that he didn't want me to come see him anymore?

What would I do then?

I would be all alone.

Free from James, yes, but alone.

I didn't have any friends… partly because of James.

I didn't have anywhere to go. My father died long time ago, and my mother… I won't even think about going there.

I couldn't hear her disapproving and hateful words of what I have become.

The worst part of it was that I was beginning to think her words were true. I was beginning to believe in them too.

Well, she was one to say… My mother was dating, is dating, a man half of her age.

Come on, that's disgusting. I'm 25, he's like 30 or something… And my mother is 52.

Besides, that guy, Phil, is one creepy man.

Well anyway, I really didn't have anyone else than Edward.

If I even had him…

I didn't have job either… That was also because of James. He made me stay home.

He didn't want me to work. He accused me being too lazy around the house if I worked.

So I quit my job, just for him, because I loved him.

But I realized too late it was for nothing.

And as I said, I was packing my stuff from James' house.

I had time until he got out of jail, which would be… about two to three years.

Still, I was packing some of my stuff ready, just in case.

I had to live there, because I can't afford a new apartment.

I tried to get job, but as they knew my husband was a criminal, they would say I was just the same.

It was horrible.

I was being accused about something my ex-husband did.

It wasn't fair.

When I told Edward all about those thoughts I had in my head, about my mother and the job, he looked like he wanted to

punch the glass between us.

I wouldn't have minded, but the guards would, and it wouldn't have been good for Edward.

"I fucking want to kill him", he hissed.

Well, I didn't have really anything to say to that… I had nothing against that idea, either.

But I would prefer Edward out of the jail a little bit more than five minutes just to come back for… forever.

"Even though I'm really glad I met him because I wouldn't have met you if I haven't, I can't stand that he's hurting you all

the ways possible. Bella, he has ruined your whole life", Edward groaned furrowing his eyebrows and pinching his nose. It

was something he did a lot when he was frustrated.

"Just wait when I get out of here", he murmured.

"When would that be?" I asked.

He looked startled because obviously he didn't think I heard him.

"Hm… I guess about six months", he sighed.

I have no idea how long he has been there already, I hope not for long.

I didn't dare to ask him, though.

"What were you going to do then? When you get out?" I asked hesitantly, aware of that these six months could be our last.

"I- I don't know yet… Better not make any plans", he smirked.

I liked to sit with Edward as much as I could, because I didn't have anything to do.

We talked nonsense. Sometimes I just told him about my day and he listened.

He always watched me very intensively. Sometimes it made me really uncomfortable.

If there wasn't that glass…

"I really need to get a job", I complained to him.

"Come to jail, everything is free here, the food is good-" Edward chuckled.

I smiled.

"Don't tempt me Mr. Cullen. I might as well try to rob the bank", I winked.

He laughed.

"Don't. Just stay where you are and I will come and get you as soon as I'm out of here"

The stupid girl I was, I believed him.

* * *

**AN: So, chapter two... What do you think? **

**I don't know when I'm posting the next chapter, but I guess I will have to try to get chapter 18 for Life Happened before I post chapter three here.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading (either one of my stories) and please leave me, even a little, love.**

**-iituska**


	4. Chapter 3

**3.**  
**Bpov**

When I was leaving from the jail, I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry", I said immediately.

"Oh no, it's okay. I wasn't looking", a beautiful, very beautiful, blonde woman said.

"Were you seeing someone as well?" She asked friendly.

I nodded.

"I was seeing my fiancé, what a stupid man I have", she chuckled.

I smiled to her.

"I'm Rosalie, by the way", she offered me her hand for a shake.

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you"

"I'm sorry, but you look like you need some company… So, who?"

"Uh… My ex-husband", I sighed.

"Wow. That bad. What happened?"

"It's a really long story", I told her.

"I could listen, you know. I don't have much friends either, and I guess we could need each other", she offered.

What a nice woman she was. I liked her.

"Okay", I agreed.

"So why are you still seeing him if you are not together anymore?"

"I'm… I'm not seeing _him_", I told her and blushed.

"Oh, Bella! You!" She giggled.

She already knew. I guess we could be really good friends.

"I like you already", she said to me and we went to have some coffee together.

I told her pretty much everything and she listened.

"God, you don't know how much that helped", I sighed after I had told about James and Edward and everything.

She nodded.

"I do know. I have another friend, Alice, who has her boyfriend in jail. Actually her boyfriend and my fiancé are friends, so

we knew each other before that. Emmett, my fiancé, had somehow got into drug business and then he beated up some

guy. And there he is. And Alice's boyfriend, pretty much the same, without the drugs though. It was kind of funny because

he never really was violent person, more like calm. Maybe he just snapped." Rosalie wondered.

"It's really nice just to talk with someone, especially with a girl. Edward is lovely and all, but…"

"I know what you mean", Rosalie laughed.

After talking about our jail men we changed the subject to so-called normal things.

"We should definitely go out together, you, me and Alice. We need girls' night out." Rosalie winked.

I was starting to be really excited.

"Yes, that would be fun! And I really need to go out", I giggled.

"I will let you know, then", she said as we exchanged our numbers.

"Cool" I smiled to her.

I was all smile the rest of the day.

I was beginning to think that, maybe, finally my life would turn for the better.

At least I really hoped so.

* * *

On Wednesday I told Edward how I got new friends. Or at least one for now.

It seemed like he was happy for me, but then again something was off with him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He hummed.

"No, no. Everything's good", Edward smiled but it wasn't the smile I loved.

"Yeah", I sighed, unhappy that he couldn't tell me what was bothering him. Apparently he didn't trust me enough.

So, instead I just told him how boring tomorrow would be, since I didn't have really anything to do.

I'm not sure if he even listened, or if he did, he just didn't care anymore.

I was kind of upset about that.

"You know what, I'm just going to go now. I will see you on Friday… If you even want to see me", I said as I stood up and left.

He would know what to do if he didn't want to see me. He knew just not to show up.

Just like James had done.

Later that day Rosalie called me and said we should go out on Friday. I agreed and told her after I had visited Edward we could go straight away.

"Yeah, just get ready before you go see him, I and Alice will also go see our men. Then we can just go have some fun, finally!"

We talked about that for a bit before I told her about Edward's behavior.

"That's strange", she said.

"I know… I don't know what's wrong with him", I sighed.

"Don't worry sweetie, Edward will come to his senses. On Friday he will be there."

Oh I just loved Rosalie right then.

I was so happy that I had bumped into her.

"Thank you, Rosalie. I needed that."

"I know. That's why we are friends."

We talked about nonsense after that before we said our goodbyes.

I really needed a friend like her, and hopefully Alice will like me too.

* * *

Friday came pretty fast anyway, and I was so excited about tonight.

I was putting final touches to my make-up and hair before going to see Edward.

I really hoped he was there, because I wouldn't go there anymore if he wasn't. And I really didn't want to do that.

I sat there waiting for him in this awful black dress with colorful glitter on it. Okay, it was pretty awesome dress.

Finally, Edward showed up and I breathed in relief.

"Wow", he murmured, "did you put that on just for me?"

He showed me the smile I loved.

"You wish", I winked.

"I most certainly do", he murmured again as his eyes roamed over my body.

"Where are you going then?" He asked.

"At some club I think. I'm going to have fun with Rosalie and Alice", I told him.

"Yeah? That's good", he smiled.

"Mm, yeah… I will come to see you tomorrow?" I said but it came out like a question.

Edward sighed.

"I'm really sorry about the other day. Of course I want to see you, never doubt it. There was just something going on in here"

"Oh, okay", I said.

"Will you come to see me tomorrow?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure, I will see you then", I said and stood up.

Edward pressed his hand against the glass again.

"Bye", he said quietly.

I met the girls outside of the prison.

I finally met Alice.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you", she said and hugged me.

"You too! Let's go, I need some alcohol in me", I laughed.

We took a taxi to some club named Twilight.

It was really nice place.

I and Alice came along very well and the night started off really good.

We all had fun, we danced and we drank.

I didn't drink too much though, because I wanted to be able to go to see Edward.

Sounds silly, doesn't it?

As soon as I was home I went to sleep.

I slept in and took a long, hot shower before I went to see Edward.

This time I didn't have to wait him, he was already there waiting for me.

"Hi"

"Hi, did you have fun?"

I smiled to him. "Yes! I don't even remember when I had such a good time", I blabbered.

Edward laughed.

"Good. I'm glad you had fun."

"What about you? You doing okay?" I asked a bit worried.

Edward shrugged. "Fine, fine"

"We are friends, right?" I asked hesitantly, "you can tell me anything", I added.

He didn't say anything for a while, just looked at me, I guess.

Then his face grew darker.

"I think you should leave, Bella"

"W-what?" I asked confused.

"Leave, Bella", he snarled harshly at me.

It felt like someone had stabbed me right through my heart.

I left as quickly as I could, not once looking behind me.

As soon as I was out of there, tears broke free.

I couldn't believe he said that to me.

I leaned against the building as I sobbed.

Edward had never been so harsh towards me.

I have never felt this way. I have never felt such a pain. Not even then when James left me.

I cried.

I got home okay, but I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**AN: So sad. Hope there's a good reason behind that...**

**Thank you for reading, and hopefully also for reviewing to this :)  
**

**See you on the next week  
**

**-iituska  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**4.**

**Epov**

I was fucking excited to see Bella again. I missed her like crazy.

And after seeing her in that beautiful dress… Oh God.

She looked so sexy.

When she arrived I noticed she looked a bit tired. No wonder, I guess.

I asked about her night, and she told she had so much fun.

I was happy she got some new friends.

She told me once she didn't have friends anymore, and that was because of that fucking jackass.

So I was glad she had fun. She deserved that.

"What about you? You doing okay?" She asked.

Yeah, what there was to say?

I wanted out of here. I hated being here.

Yes, I know, it was a jail. It's not supposed to be fun.

But if I hadn't got in here, I wouldn't have met Bella.

But then again, I actually wanted to be with her.

It was so fucking frustrating when I couldn't say the things I wanted, hold her, touch her.

It was this glass between us.

"Fine, fine"

"We are friends, right? You can tell me anything", she said.

Yes, we were. It was sad, though. I was stuck in here.

That's when I saw him.

He was waiting to talk to me, leaning against the wall, watching.

I needed to get Bella out of here.

"I think you should leave Bella", I said, still looking at him.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

Fuck. He was already coming here.

"Leave, Bella", I growled.

I knew I fucked up when I saw tears in her eyes before she left pretty fucking quickly.

Fuck!

"Aro" I snarled as he sat down in front of me.

"Hello to you too, Edward"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He well knew that once I got here and once I was out, I quit.

"You know, we have some unfinished business", he said.

"No we don't. We had deal. I'm not doing anything", I growled at him.

"Okay, sure. Then do something else for me"

I just glared at him.

"James Hunter. In the same cell as you, watch him. call me as soon as you can when he gets out. He has something of mine."

Hm.

"And what do I get? And what if I get out of here first?"

Aro laughed.

Fucking psycho.

"You get to keep your life. And if that happens, you will tell him a message from me. You will tell him: 'the clock is ticking'", Aro said as he got up.

I nodded. "Only this once. Then you will leave me the fuck alone", I hissed at him.

"Deal is a deal. Goodbye, Edward"

I sighed as soon as he was out of my sight.

Right now there was just one thing in my mind.

And that was Bella.

**Bpov**

"I'm not going there", I cried to Rosalie.

It was Monday. I should be going to see Edward.

Rosalie asked me why I wasn't there now.

I told her how Edward had said to me, how he had been so harsh.

"It's over now, Rose. He doesn't want me there, I know!" I sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay, Bella. It will be fine. He doesn't know what he just did", she comforted me.

I nodded.

It hurt. It hurt so fucking much.

I never believed Edward could do that to me, not after everything I told him.

I guess I was wrong then.

After cooling down a bit, with Rosalie's help of course, I decided to take a walk.

I needed to have some fresh air.

I needed to think some things through.

Rosalie went home after convincing her that I would be fine. She really did help me.

So a little walk could do only good for me.

I decided not to go too far, just a little walk around the blocks.

"Bella?" Someone asked a few steps behind me after walking a while.

I turned around.

It was Jacob.

"Oh, hey Jake", I said.

"Wow, we haven't seen each other for like… five years, and that's all you say?"

Great.

I didn't need any of this.

"I've had a bad day", I explained.

"Yeah. What's going on?" He asked as he reached me.

"Just, the usual stuff…", I muttered.

"Isn't James with you? I though he didn't let you out of the house"

I cringed.

Yeah, that was James.

"We're not together anymore. We had divorce", I told him.

Jacob looked surprised.

"Wow, I just thought the guy wouldn't let you go, like, ever."

I shrugged.

"He's in jail", I told him.

And so was someone other I loved.

"Jail? Wow, Bells, you have a great taste in men", Jacob teased me eyes widening.

I was really aware of that.

"How is it going now that you are free of him?" He asked.

"I loved him Jake. It's not that I wanted him to leave me! I have to struggle every day. My money is running out and I can't afford a new place. Soon I can't even afford food!" I yelled at him.

I was pissed.

Everything was going badly.

And just the other day I thought everything would be good.

I was wrong, again.

And Jacob laughed.

He fucking laughed.

"He left you? What the fuck?"

The angry tears stung in my eyes.

My day had been shit, but now it was fucking hell.

"Come on, Bells. Don't be like that. You know you can have better man than James… Like me"

Oh my fucking God.

It was the last thing I needed.

"I don't want you", I said to clear it to him.

"Maybe not now, but someday you will. I'm good for you, Bells", he said as he grabbed me by my waist.

"The hell you are", I spat at him and tried to push him away.

"You will see", he said before he forced his lips down to mine.

"Let me go!"

"I have always wanted to do that. Since the day I saw you", he smirked while I still tried to push him away from me.

"You pervert!" I shrieked as I felt him hard against me.

Yeah, I was having one extremely shitty day.

Once I was free from his grip I started to run towards my house.

"I will see you around Bells!" Jacob shouted before I disappeared around the corner.

I didn't stop or slow down until I was inside.

As soon as I got the door closed I started to cry.

I sobbed, my back against the door, slipping down on the floor.

**Epov**

I was waiting Bella to show up.

I needed to see her.

It was all I ever thought about.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

Bella was everything to me.

It wouldn't even matter when I got out of here, if she wasn't waiting for me.

And I was beginning to worry.

She was already ten minutes late.

I waited another ten minutes.

Then the guard came.

"Is someone coming to see you or not?" He asked.

"She's coming. I know, she's coming."

He let me wait.

And when full hour had passed, I was taken away.

She didn't come.

I needed to apologize to her. I needed to see her.

But she didn't come.

I royally fucked up.

How could I fix it?

I could call her, but the phones were always in use and it was hard to get your own turn.

I hoped I could. I needed to.

I fucking needed to see her and talk to her.

I missed her.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long, I, kinda, forgot to update... Really. And also I have been struggling with the last chapter of Life Happened, but I will try to do that too, as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading... (IS anyone reading this? :D)**

**-iituska**


	6. Sorry!

**Hey, I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. No one is probably reading this anymore, but I apologize anyways, I know how frustrating it is when you read something you might think is good, and then it's not updated for a really long time. Sorry. I'm having some serious writer's block, also I have not even read the stories in here after the last update I made, so it's not just that.**

I promise I will TRY to get this story to go on again, but it will take time, I'm stuck, and I suck.

BUT, IF, anyone is willing to give me some ideas and help, I would very much appreciate that.

So, uh, I'm sorry, and thank you, I will hopefully hear from you guys, and hopefully I will update too :)  
I promised to try, after all.

-iituska


End file.
